


Silver Medal

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging out with Ryan Lochte never brought Michael anything good.  Why should it now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be going from different points of views. Also the first few chapters will have lots of texting in it. Please tell me what you think!

The Silver Medal

*Michael’s POV*

“Did you see her face? Resting bitch face much?” Ryan laughed clapping me on the back. 

“Who are you talking about?”

“McKayla Maroney, the gymnast dude! Her face when she won silver was priceless! Let me see if I can find it!” Ryan pulled out his phone to search for the picture he was talking about.

“Isn’t she like seventeen? Why would you be that rude?” I questioned opening my drink. 

“Well yea all the gymnasts are babies but dude I’m not being rude her face is all over the internet! She became like a meme.” Ryan shoved the phone under my face and I had to admit she looked pissed off. 

“How did you get that picture?” 

Ryan shrugged. “I got it from Jordyn.”

“She is seventeen also Ryan, you can’t be dating a seventeen year old.” 

“Hey, she’s almost eighteen! Also who says I’m dating her!” Ryan shot back. 

I raised an eyebrow at Ryan. “You just said it stupid. You didn’t deny dating her right off the bat.” I commented rolling my eyes. 

“We should totally go say hi to them and make sure she’s ok.” Ryan stood up from the table and grabbed his drink. “Are you coming MP?”

“Do I have a choice?” I asked standing up also.

“Nope, not at all besides you know what it’s like to lose to a fellow teammate.” Ryan laughed and took off down the hall. I shook my head and followed him. 

“We really shouldn’t be here.” I bounced on my heels while we waited outside a hotel room door. 

“Oh relax, we are Olympians what are they going to do to us?” Ryan waved his hand dismissing my worries. The door opened and McKayla stood on the other side. 

“What are you guys doing here?” She asked her voice filled with confusion. She opened the door and let us inside the room she was sharing with Jordyn Wieber. 

“We came to see our favorite gymnasts! Is that not allowed?” Ryan questioned as he sat down on a bed. I stood there awkwardly wondering the same question. Jordyn exited the bathroom and grinned at Ryan.

“Lochte I thought we said we would wait to see each other!” She squealed seeing Ryan.

“Eh, I’m not a patient person. Besides I figured we could all hang out today?” 

“Uh, Ryan that’s not a good idea. The coaches have us doing stuff all day.” I said from my corner of the room.

“Eh, coaches will get over it. Today is our fun day, remember Michael?”

“I agree with Phelps.” McKayla sounded from her bed. 

“Oh you two are such party poopers. Just come and see the sights of London with us! It will be fun!” Jordyn hopped on McKayla’s bed and grinned at her. “Please Kay, you know my parents won’t let me go by myself! Come with us even if Phelps doesn’t.” 

“Jordyn stop giving me those eyes puppy dog eyes! Damn it not you too Lochte. Oh fine I’ll go!” 

Then all the eyes were on me. I threw my hands up and glared at Ryan. “I don’t have a choice do I?”

“Not at all now come on let’s go get changed. Girls you have twenty minutes to meet us in the hotel lobby.” Ryan flashed the girls his signature smile before dragging me out the room. 

“Ryan, we are going to be in so much trouble I hope you know this.” I followed Ryan back to our room. 

“Dude, we will be fine. No one is going to say anything. The USA teams are allowed to hang out. Shows good country respect or something like that.” 

“You have no idea what you are talking about. What are we even going to do with two seventeen year olds?” 

“We take them shopping duh! No wonder you seriously don’t have a girlfriend for very long.” Ryan commented shaking his head at me. 

“I am not going to answer that at all. What I mean is they are both teenagers Ryan, illegal for us to date.”

“Yes, dating is off limits for a few months but, is hanging out with them illegal?”

“No, it’s not illegal but I’m pretty sure their parents don’t want them hanging out with guys who are almost thirty years old.”

“Hey, speak for yourself Jordyn’s parent’s love me! Her mom even asked if we were dating.”

“I don’t want McKayla she is a teenager!” I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever dude just throw a button up shirt on. If you are going to hang with me and my shorty you have to look good.”

“Your shorty? Are you kidding me? You seriously want people to think you two aren’t dating?”

“I never said people should say we aren’t. I don’t care who knows. I like Jordyn and that’s all there is too it.”

“Again I repeat Ryan she’s seventeen. She is eleven years younger than you.” 

“My grandparents are eleven years apart. Maybe the farther apart in age you are it works.”

“I am only going to say this because you are my best friend. I don’t care who you date but be careful. She’s not legal yet. Just be careful, don’t parade her around until she’s eighteen.” 

“Yea ok we need to get going. We have a shopping date and I’m pretty sure the girls are ready.” Ryan slipped on a gators hat and grabbed our room key. I followed him out grabbing a raven hat. How I managed to get into these problems I have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

*McKayla’s POV*

 

“How did I get roped into this?”  I asked Jordyn as I changed into something more comfortable. 

 

“You love me.  Don’t act like this is the worst thing to ever happen.  You get to hang with _the Michael Phelps._ ”  Jordyn grinned at my blushing. 

 

“Ok, that’s a plus but seriously my father will kill them!  We shouldn’t be hanging out with them. They are ten years older than us!”

 

“Oh calm down we are just going to go see the sites!  My mom will totally cover for us!  Say it’s a team building exercise or something!”  Jordyn tossed me a hair tie.  “Put your hair in a messy bun, it would be totally cute.  Can I borrow your muscles and mascara shirt?”

 

“Yea, what should I wear?”  I tossed the shirt to Jordyn and searched through my clothes. 

 

“Wear your tough mudder tank top.  That’s really cute and it’s also suggestive!” 

 

“What am I trying to suggest?”  I questioned looking at my best friend.

 

“Well your shirt does say let’s get dirty so you figure it out.”  Jordyn flipped her head upside down to put her hair into a messy bun. 

 

“So, seriously I need to know are you and Ryan dating?”  I applied eyeliner and waited for Jordyn to answer.

 

“Yea, but we are keeping it on the DL.  My parents know and so does his brother but we haven’t done anything.  Just had dinner and stuff.”

 

“Your parents are fine with that?”  I asked baffled. If I told my parents I wanted to date someone who was almost thirty they would kill him.

 

Jordyn shrugged.  “My parents don’t care at all.  They know Ryan is a good guy.  They know I will be eighteen soon.  They love Ryan actually.”

 

“That seems strange to me.”  I commented throwing on my work out capris. 

 

“My parents are super cool.”

 

“So, what are we going to be doing with the guys?  Are we seriously going to go sightseeing?  It’s cool if we are but, it would kind of be boring.”

 

“We might be going shopping so like bring your wallet and stuff.”  Jordyn grabbed her tennis shoes and slipped them on her feet.  I grabbed my purse and shoved my charger, wallet, and hotel card in it.  I put my shoes on and followed Jordyn out to the hotel lobby.  Ryan and Michael were standing waiting for us.  I rolled my eyes at Jordyn’s excited face and followed them out to the rental car.  Ryan sat in the drivers seat and passed his phone to Jordyn. 

 

“Pick a good song for us to jam out too.” 

 

“What are we going to do?”  I asked from the backseat sitting right next to Michael. 

 

“We are going shopping!  Figured that wouldn’t raise too many eyebrows.”  Ryan replied pulling into traffic. I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips together. 

 

“I don’t think McKayla is too impressed.”  Michael commented laughing. 

 

I shook my head.  “I don’t think it’s a good idea to be all out in public.  You two are holding hands right now!  How are you going to convince the public you aren’t dating?” 

 

“Well, what the public thinks isn’t my concern.  Oh wait this is a good song!”  Ryan said grinning at me.  He started rapping to the song on the radio.  Michael joined in and I shook my head. 

 

“You two act like teenagers.” 

 

“Well that’s the only way to live.  It’s a ton of fun!”  Michael replied flashing me a grin.  “I like your top by the way.  It looks good on you.”

 

“Thanks, I did a tough mudder for teens and they did these shirts for the girls.”  I cracked a smile to Michael. 

 

“That’s cool, my sister did a tough mudder this year it’s super impressive.  I don’t think I could do one even if I trained for it.”

 

“It’s not really that hard you just have to be in shape.”  I pulled out my phone and started to show Michael pictures from my tough mudder. 

 

“That looks like it was a lot of fun.” 

 

“It was a ton of fun.  I really enjoyed it.” 

 

We parked in the middle of London’s best fashion district. 

 

“Let’s go shopping.  Wait before we start why don’t we all exchange numbers just in case we get separated?”  Jordyn suggested pulling out her phone.  We exchanged numbers all around and then headed to the Coach store.  Ryan decided he was going to get a new traveling bag and he told Jordyn to pick out any bag she wanted.  I stood by just drooling over the bags, they were beautiful but way too expensive.  I figured I would make a joke of it and decided to text Michael.

 

**McKayla: How expensive can a purse be?**

_Michael:  I mean seriously!  1,200 for a purse that will probably only be used a few times?_

**McKayla:  You’re telling me!  I never would own one so expensive!**

_Michael: What if it was a gift?_

**McKayla:  Well obviously if it’s a gift I won’t say no to it.  But my parents would never pay that much for a purse for me.**

_Michael:  Would you want one?  Like say if you won gold would you want one?_

**McKayla:  That would be cool but I won silver not gold. Thanks for reminding me jerk** **L  lol jk shit happens**

_Michael:  Sorry didn’t mean to hit a sore spot.  I lost to Lochte amazingly, he’s getting better than me._

**McKayla: You didn’t hit a sore spot I was joking, I mean yea it sucks to lose but I have a ton of time to improve**

_Michael:  I thought gymnasts only competed while they were young?_

**McKayla:  Are you calling me old?  I’m still young!**

I made my unimpressed face to Michael.  He laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder. 

 

“Ryan called that the resting bitch face.”

 

“It’s not resting bitch face, it’s just an unimpressed face.  I have always made this face.”   I laughed and shrugged Michael’s arm off my shoulder. I shopped with Jordyn for two hours before heading back to the hotel.  Ryan and Michael walked us up to our room.  I walked inside the room and dropped my bags on the bed. 

 

“I had fun today.  I forgot how much fun things away from swimming could be.”  Ryan laughed and threw himself on Jordyn’s bed. 

 

“Yea, shopping is fun.”  I slipped off my shoes and laid down on my bed.  “Don’t you guys have dinner with your swim team?” 

 

“Yea, we do Ryan come on say good bye to Jordyn we have dinner to go too.  Goodnight ladies, we will have to hang out again sometime.”  Michael dragged Ryan out of our room and I turned to Jordyn as soon as our door closed. 

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Why did Michael Phelps flirt with me?”

 

“I don’t know why don’t you ask him yourself?” Jordyn replied before walking to the bathroom. 


End file.
